My Hero Acadamia: The Yagi Sisters
by keller75863548274483
Summary: This is the story about Izuku Midorya and how he became the worlds greatest superhero, but he wasn't alone on this journey. He had help not only from All Might, Earth's greatest hero at the time, but he'll get help from two childhood friends Toa and Ayame Toshinori, Yagi Toshinori's, aka All Might, nieces. Read summary inside. Izukuxoc and Bakugoxoc


Hello everyone! Well I have been watching "My Hero Academia" and I absolutely love it!

Summary: Toa and Ayame Toshinori, twin sisters who want nothing more than to be heroes just like their uncle All Might, their dad before he died, and their mom before she disappeared. They go on this incredible journey through U.A. High with help from their uncle and friends to become their lifelong dream. Follow these sisters on their quest to become the world's greatest heroes, as they also start to fall the adorable Izuku Midoriya, and the hot tempered Bakugo. Follows the anime

Disclaimer: I only own my two Ocs, nothing more!

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Telepathically speaking"**

* * *

 **Name** : Ayame Yagi

 **Gende** r: Female

 **Age** : 14

 **Height** : 5'5"

 **Weight** : 128

 **Quirks** : Demon fire & transformation

 **Hair** : Light blonde, and reaches right above her waist

 **Eyes** : Ruby red and a bit masculine shaped

 **Looks** : light tan skin tone, rosy pink full lips; her hair is usually down but is up in a ponytail when training, is a bit wild looking but she pulls it off, her side bangs that are split into three chunks that looks like an M, and has a hair tendril that's on the left side of her face that reaches 2 in. past her shoulder; hourglass figure and is C-cupped.

 **Outfits** :

 **Civilian clothes** : fitting black tank top, jeans, and black and white tenny shoes.

 **Hero clothes** : a black one-piece bustier-leotard combination, gray stockings with seams up the front and back, black knee-length boots, black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, black leather jacket, black choker, and a black domino mask.

 **Abilities** : Ayame can summon and control blue fire, known as Demon Fire. Also when she's fully using that quirk her look completely changes; her hair becomes a pretty silver color, her sclera turns black and her iris's become a orangey amber gold, and two strange bright red little lines appear under her eyes and on both her shoulders two circles, one inside the other, in the same red color also appear when she's in demon mode.

 **Qualities to Ayame's Fire are:**

\- Her fire is has a dark blue hue to it and burns hotter than normal fire.

\- Her fire is hottest when she touches someone or something with her hands. Its so hot it can melt through anything easily, or if she touched someone they'd turn to ash almost instantly.

\- She can manipulate her fire into any kind of shape or form

\- Her emotions affect her how well she can control her fire, the more angry or emotional she gets the less control she has over her fire and it starts to run rampant on its own.

 **Side Effect of overusing quirk:**

\- Her body temperature rises to the point where she become deliriously hot, kind of like she's drunk.

 **Voice** : Laura Bailey **(does the voice of Maka from Soul Eater)**

 **Personality** : Friendly and sisterly towards her family and friends, has a temper and can be violent; is almost as bad as Bakugo. She can be stubborn as a mule, kind of brash, and when it comes to her loved ones she is loyal and protective of them.

 **Likes** : relaxing, food of any kind, having fun, her friends and family, cool weather, messing with Toa, sweets, and training.

 **Dislikes** : Cowards, evil, bullies, perverts, her friends and family hurt, and people who act high and mighty.

 **Family** : twin sister Toa, and uncle is All Might

* * *

 **Name** : Toa Yagi

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 14

 **Height** : 5'5"

 **Weight** : 125

 **Quirks** : Telepathy, telekinesis, and healing

 **Hair** : raven black hair, with a blue tint to it, and reaches the middle of her back.

 **Eyes** : sapphire blue and it a bit doe shaped.

 **Looks** : fair skin, rosy pink lips; hair is neat and straight, is usually kept down but will be in a low ponytail when training, a chunk of bang that hangs in the middle of her face, and hair tendrils on both sides of her face that reaches her shoulders; lean figure and is B-cupped.

 **Outfits** :

 **Civilian Clothes** : a loose fitting white long-sleeved shirt, sleeves neatly folded at her elbows, with a wide and long V-neck collar that shows the dark blue spaghetti strapped tank top underneath the white shirt, dark blue denim shorts, black socks that goes up to her mid-thigh, and light brown riding boots.

 **Hero outfit** : a dark blue cloak with a hood, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is bluish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same color of her cloak; on her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; around her waist is a red and gold belt, and while her legs are exposed. **(think Raven from Teen Titans)**

 **Abilities** : Toa can move objects with her mind, she can read peoples minds, she can heal people, and if she really focuses she can create.

 **Side effects of Telekinetic** **and Healing Powers** :

\- There are three signs that Toa _needs_ to stop using her telekinesis; first sign is a excruciating migraine, if she continues to use her quirk then that will lead to the second side effect which is a bad nose bleed, then if she continues even after the nose bleed someone needs to stop her because it will lead her to pass out from the pain and blood loss. Toa truly needs to stop at some point because her powers can, and will, lead to her mind snapping like a rubber band and put her into a comatose like state.

\- When she's healing someone she can fully heals them, however something bad happens to Toa when she does, what happens is that while she's healing the person she ends up receiving the very same injury that she's trying to heal in the same place where the injury is on the body. But after a few moments

 **Voice** : Monica Rial **(does the voice of Tsubaki from Soul Eater)**

 **Personality** : She is a very kind and sweet person to everyone, especially to her family and friends, very smart, she does have a bit of a temper but she's not violent like her sister; instead, when she gets angry, the room or area that she's in gets ten degrees colder and people can feel a menacing gloomy feeling. She has a heart of gold, usually has a warm kind smile on her face, protective and loyal to her love ones, can be a little shy, especially around Izuku. And sometimes she can be a bit serious and stoic when she's trying to focus on a serious matter or when she's in class, while she's doing schoolwork, and when she's studying.

 **Likes** : reading, her friends and family, writing, warm weather, training, sweets, and cooking.

 **Dislikes** : Katsuki, villains, bullies, perverts, rude jerks, arrogance, and feeling helpless

 **Family** : older twin sister Ayame, uncle is All Might

* * *

 **History **

Tamaki, the girls' dad, was given the quirk **One for All** first but one day he was fatally wounded by a villain to protect his younger brother, and before his final breath he gave his quirk to him, and after that the younger brother, Toshinori, became All Might in his brother's place. All of this happened when the girls were little girls. And a few days after his funeral Toa's and Ayame's mother, Haruka, whose quirks were amazing healing abilities and was a very strong telepath, disappeared without a trace leaving her two little girls behind. After Haruka left Toshinori, not wanting his only family left to be taken away from him, stepped up to the plate, took the girls under his care, and raised them on his own for the past 10 years. He helped train them to use their quirks to their best ability...hoping that one day they will become the amazing heroes he knows that they will become, just like their father.

* * *

 **Ch. 1 Can I be a Hero?**

In the middle of a bright sunny day, three boys gang up on a four year old boy named Izuku who was protecting another boy his age from the bullies.

"Why are you being so mean? You're making him cry Ka-chan!" Izuku yelled with a fearful look etched on his face. He then got in a defensive position, shaking like a leaf as he did. "Uh, I'll uh...I'll stop you myself!"

The three bullies stared at him, dumbfounded at first, but then they all smirked and started to laugh at him. The fat boy on the left suddenly grew a pair of red scaly wings, the other boy on the right fingers grew longer, as the blonde boy in the middle said "Hmph you want to pretend to be a hero?" he punched his fist into his hand creating a spark from the action, "You don't stand a chance without a quirk Deku." he finished with a smile on his face. The green haired boy flinched backwards; completely afraid about what was going to happen.

Then the three boys lunged towards Izuku to make their attack. All poor Izuku could do was close his eyes and let the three boys attack him.

After the beating the green haired boy was lying on the ground, his body riddled with bruises, as he stared at the sky. The boy he was protecting from Katsuki and hisran off, not even bothered to help him.

* * *

 **10 years later...**

 _"Here's the sad truth, all men are not created equal. When I was four years old I learned that some kids have more power than others. But that won't hold me back. If anything it pushes me to do better!"_

Running through the city is an older Izuku Midoriya, now fourteen years old; he still looked the same as he was a kid just only taller and no longer has a baby face. He was running late to school, he stayed up late studying his notes that he's written about all the heroes and their quirks.

As he got closer to his location a giant villain had appeared where Izuka was. "Whoa! That's one huge super villain!" Izuku exclaimed enthusiastically.

 _"The first incident was in Qingquing City. An extraordinary child was born who radiated light. After that, reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe. No one knew what was causing these quirks. Before long the supernatural became the totally normal, dreams a reality, the world became a superhuman society with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets looked like scenes from comic books, as cities swarmed with chaos and confusion a new profession dominated our collective consciousness. It was an age of heroes._

As the villain was causing a rampage he swatted at an electric gate, but before the huge mass of metal even touched the ground a hero named Death Arms ran right under it and caught it. The civilians were now excited to see that the heroes had come. Then another hero that was dressed like a firefighter made a line of water in front of the bystanders and telling them to keep back the area isn't safe. As the people in the crowd were talking Izuku was walking towards the front of the crowd, and as he was another hero leaped over the ever growing large crowd. The hero was known as Kamui of the Wood, and he's rather new to the hero business and yet he's gotten pretty popular in the short time he's been a hero. As proof of his growing popularity, a group of young girls squealed in delight at the sight of him saying that 'they're his biggest fans' as the tree hero kept leaping towards the giant. "Get away from me OR I'LL BREAK YOU TOOTHPICK!" the villain yelled as he tried to hit the tree man. The tree hero kept using his quirk to continue to dodge the giant's onslaught attacks.

Once Izuku finally made it to the front, "Kick his ass tree man!" he heard someone yell excitedly. The green haired boy looked over to his right, where he heard the voice, and not too far from where he was standing he saw a familiar girl with red eyes, a mass of crazy looking blonde hair wearing a big smile as she continued to cheer for the hero while she holding her fist up in the air. Izuku brightly smiled at the sight of his childhood friend.

"Ayame!"

"Hm?" Ayame turned her head with a curious look on her face, wondering who was calling for her. It didn't take long for her curious red orbs to land on Midorya, mainly on his crazy green hair, as he was waving at her. The blonde girl smiled, "Hey Midoriya!" she excitedly greeted as the two friends struggled to make their way past the people and towards one another.

"What are you doing here?" Ayame curiously asked, now that the two were standing side by side.

"I should be asking you that Ayame. I thought you would be at school already." He said to her.

"Yeah well..." she scratched the back of her head, "...I may or may not have accidentally slept through my alarm." She let out an embarrassed chuckle with a pale pink tint added to her cheeks. Izuku sweatdropped at her answer, but he wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time that Ayame was running late to class, or school, he has lost count of the amount of times she was late because she overslept. _"Even after all these years she hasn't changed a bit."_ He thought with a lopsided grin on his face while she continued to talk. He then noticed that, as if pulling it out of thin air, Ayame was now munching on a granola bar. "Where did you get that?" Izuku asked pointing at the bar in her hand. "I had this in my pocket. I guess Toa knew that I would sleep past my alarm, so she left it on top of my alarm clock. Directly over the snooze button." The moment that Ayame had said her sister's name a bit of pink dusted Midorya's face as an image of a smiling Toa flashing in his mind.

"So I guess that means that she's not here."

"Nope." Ayame replied, popping the 'p' before taking another bite of her granola bar. "Toa had a student council meeting this morning, so she's already at school." She enlightened him. Noticing his crestfallen aura, Ayame couldn't help but secretly and mentally grin at the green haired boy. She knew the reason why he asked if her twin was somewhere in the crowd.

"Oh I see." He said with a sad smile. "Toa must be busy being the student body president." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide the bit of disappointment that was in his voice. Especially from Ayame.

"You have no idea. Her schedule just gets crazy sometimes, especially around school festivals." Ayame said as she thought back to how exhausted Toa would get from her responsibilities of being the student body president. "Speaking of Toa, when are you going to do it?" Ayame asked the green haired boy.

"Huh?" he looked at her with an arched brow, not understanding the question. "When am I going to do what?" he slowly asked.

"Ask my sister out on a date." She clarified taking another bite of the breakfast bar with a small devilish smirk on her face. Izuku's whole face had turned red, it spread to the tip of his ears, " _-Gasp!-_ D-Do you that I -?" He tried to speak, but he could only stutter those four words. Ayame held back from chuckling seeing his shocked expression, and it was really hard for her to do that because Izuku looked so adorable when his face resembled a tomato.

"That you have the biggest crush on Toa? Yes, yes I do." She completed his question for him with a devilish smirk on her face. Izuku looked at her with a mixture of horror, shock, and of course embarrassment. And somehow his face got even redder than it already was. "How do you know?" he managed to say without the threat of stuttering. She gave him an incredulous look as she told him, "Midoriya I've known about it since the moment you laid your eyes on her ten years ago, and I'm pretty sure everyone else at school knows too." Izuku gasped and looked horror stricken hearing the information. The poor boy hung his head with anime tears rolling down his face with a depressing aura surrounding him. "Aw cheer up Midoriya, if it makes you feel better Toa doesn't know." She said in a cheerful tone as she was gently patting his shoulder to try and comfort him. He slightly lifted his head, "She doesn't?" he curiously asked with a hint of sadness. Ayame nodded, "Mmhm~. Toa can be dense about this sort of thing." She wasn't about to tell her friend that Toa has a crush on him as well. It somewhat made him feel better, but not by much.

 _BAM!_

Their head snapped back to where the loud noise happened, they then remembered what was happening in front of them, Izuku pulled out his spiral, and the two middle schoolers had their attention back on the fight between Tree Man and the giant villain. As the fight continued, Ayame glanced at her friend in the corner of her eye, watching him write down notes, with sympathy in her eyes. _"I really hope that one day he'll have the courage to tell to her how he feels about her."_ She thought as an image of the two went through her mind, thinking that Toa and Midoriya were absolutely perfect for each other; hoping - praying - that one day they'll be together. The thought of it happening some day in the future brought a smile on her face.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

The fight was over and the villain was apprehended by a new female hero named Mt. Lady, whose quirk turned her into a giant hence her hero name, and who ended up taking the credit when the tree-man was about to use his special move; poor guy. When giant hero was introducing herself, while in her giant size, a lot of the men in the crowd starting taking pictures of her; it startled the green haired boy when people were suddenly taking pictures.

 _"With the rise of superpowers, came an explosive increase of criminal activity. While governments were stuck trying to figure out how to reform laws with quirks in mind courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our cities safe, protecting us against villains who abuse their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support heroes found an official place as peacekeepers overseen by the government. Those who perform the best were paid the most and got all the fame and glory. Their careers depended on their ability to stay in the spotlight._

"Gigantification huh?" Ayame watched as Izuku went over the notes that he wrote about Mt. Lady, specifically her quirk. _"Same old Midoriya."_ The red eyed girl sweatdropped when he started muttering, a habit that he started to do when they were younger.

"What's that fanboy you taking notes over there? You wanna be a hero too huh?" a man with strange star-shaped horns on top and the sides of his head, who stood next to Izuku in the crowd, asked the young boy.

Izuku and Ayame looked over at him as the green haired boy joyfully replied "Yes! More than anything!" Ayame cheerfully smiled at him. She was proud of him that even though people have told him that he will never be a hero...he has not, and will not, given up his dream.

Wondering what time it was, Izuku pulled out his phone from his pocket and saw the time. Izuku gasped as his face turned blue with horror. "Ayame we're going to be late for school!" he exclaimed with his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. Ayame gasped in terror as her eyes grew to the size of saucers, as an image of her twin with an annoyed expression popped in her head. "Crap!" she cried with a panic tone in her voice as she clutched her face. "We got to go!" Ayame screeched grabbing the back of Izuku's uniform and made a mad dash towards their school, while holding onto a screaming Izuku, leaving the stranger behind in a cloud of dust as he watched the two junior high students run off.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

Barely making on time to their school, Alder Junior High, Izuku and Ayame were now sitting at their desks. Ayame looked completely fine as she read her manga, but the poor boy was still shaking a bit after what had happened. But honestly who could blame him.

"So...as third year students it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives." As the teacher was talking Izuku was taking writing in his notebook, once all of the adrenaline left his body. However something in the corner of his eye made his pencil stop moving. However it wasn't something, it was someone that was distracting him. It was a girl with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes completely immersed in her book sitting by the window. He couldn't help but stare at her, the way the light was hitting her through the window, he couldn't help but think how pretty she looked. "I could pass out some career aptitude tests," the teacher then grabbed a bunch of papers, "but why bother?" when he finished all the students, except for Ayame, Toa, Izuku and Katsuki, had started to activate their powers. The teacher tossed the papers back with a small laugh saying, "I know you all want to go into the hero track!"

The students yelled in excitement, agreeing with the older man. Their quirks now fully activated. "Yes, yes you got some very impressive quirks, but no power usage in school." He reminded them of the rules, "Get a hold of yourselves." He sternly added.

"Hey teach," everyone got quiet when the blonde boy started to talk, "don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys would be lucky just to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister. Ha!" Katsuki boasted, insulting his classmates at the same time, with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Ayame rolled her eyes at his comment, while Toa let out a quiet irritated sigh as she thought that he was a loud, narcissistic idiotic bully.

All the students started to yell at the loud mouth, absolutely outraged at what he said about them. "Let's go I'll take you all on!" he yelled back at them, not afraid to fight all of them at once while he was still smirking.

"Huh, you do have impressive test results. Maybe you will get into U.A. High." The teacher said looking at his test results. Katsuki's classmates were in a mix of shock and awe now that they knew that the chances of him getting into U.A. were very good. They were making comments on how the elite school only let in a handful of students into the hero course.

"And that is why it's the only place worthy of me!" Katsuki boasted again before jumping onto his desk, "I aced all the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in! I'll end up more popular than All Might himself!" Toa and Ayame. "I'll be the richest hero of all time! People across the world will know who I am and it all starts at U.A. High!"

"Yes you did very well on the written tests; however looking at the results, it seems that you and Miss Ayame are tied for second best." The teacher stated. It was silent in the room, and so thick with tension that one could easily cut it with a knife.

 _"Oh no, not again."_ Toa thought mentally face palming.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ayame and Bakugo furiously yelled breaking the silence and tension within the room. Ayame and Bakugo were, and still are, the two most competitive people that she has ever known. So when they got tied for anything, whether it be academic or physical, it would piss them off. Even when they were kids, the thought of them being tied pissed them off. And it has gotten worse as they got older.

"No I'm not kidding." The teacher answered in a bored tone.

"What the hell! How did you get the same test scores as me?! I studied my ass off to get the grades that I got!" Katsuki furiously yelled as he glared daggers at the girl. "And you think I didn't!" Ayame snapped glaring right back at him, then her mood shifted from anger to supercilious, "I had Toa as my private tutor to help me out. It certainly helps when the smartest girl at this school is your own sister." She boasted before she stuck her tongue at him, which made him more angry and annoyed. Bakugo then turned his anger towards the said girl only to be ignored by her as she continued to sit in silence and read her book.

"Speaking of miss Toa Yagi. Congratulations miss Toa, you had made perfect scores on your written tests." The teacher revealed to the class.

"Perfect scores?!" They shouted. Every single student went in complete shock when they heard just how well Toa did on her mock tests. All the students turned their attention onto the girl as she folded the corner of the page she was on before closing her book. Everyone stared at the black haired girl in awe and admiration. Ayame wasn't lying when she said that Toa's the smartest girl at the school. Always got perfect grades on her tests and assignments, and she's also the student body president, making her the number one student; academically wise of course. While Ayame and Katsuki tied for second best. "-Tch-, freaking bookworm." Bakugo angrily muttered loud enough for everyone in the classroom to hear his insult towards the black haired beauty. Toa looked over at him in the corner of her eye, with a blank look on her face, before she rolled her eyes at him. Toa has never cared what Bakugo thought about her, even back to when they were kids she didn't care, and she possible will never care. Besides she didn't feeling like having a heated argument with him, because to her arguing with Bakugo is like arguing with an angry gorilla. Ayame discreetly looked at her sister, wondering if Toa was going to say or do something, and she released a sigh of relief when she saw Toa roll her eyes at Bokugo's comment.

"-Pst- Ayame." Ayame looked at the girl who's sitting in front of her. The girl then whispered to Ayame, "Did you hear that? Toa got perfect scores on the written tests to get into U.A. High! Isn't that amazing." Without taking her eyes of Toa. "Yeah I heard." Ayame muttered, focusing back onto her manga again.

Toa was a little embarrassed, proof was the pink on her cheeks, but a small smile graced her face. "Thank you." she sweetly said to her classmates with an embarrassed smile gracing her face. Nearly all the boys got hearts in their eyes, while the girls looked at her in admiration with sparkles floating around them.

"Oh yeah Midoriya, don't you want to go to U.A. to?" the teacher asked. Izuku flinched when he looked up and saw everyone silently stare at him with blank expressions, not including Katsuki. Then they all started to laugh at him, except for Katsuki, Ayame, and Toa. Katsuki was still as a statue, while the girls didn't find it funny that Izuku wanted to go to U.A.; in fact, Ayame was starting to get angry and Toa was getting more and more disappointed with her classmates as they continued to laugh.

"Midoriya?! You're kidding right?!"

"There's no way you're getting into the hero course without a quirk!"

Izuku stood up, looking a bit sad, "They actually got rid of that rule! I can be the first one." He said looking at his classmates.

"Hurgh!" Katsuki used his fiery quirk and slammed his hand down onto Izuku's desk, destroying it in the process, fortunately Izuku jumped backwards and landed on his butt. "What the hell Bakugo!" Ayame yelled, but he ignored her as he stalked towards Izuku.

"Listen up Deku." Katsuki growled menacingly as he glared at Izuku, who looked terrified, "You're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects you quirkless wannabe! You really think they'll let someone like you in when they can have me!" Katsuki said holding up his smoking hand as he glared daggers at the quirkless boy. Izuku started to squirm under the intense glare he was receiving, "No wait you got it all wrong, really!" he then started to scoot away from the blonde standing in front of him until his back hit the wall behind him, "I'm not trying to compete against you. You gotta believe me!" Izuku then looked down, looking at the ground, "It's just that...I've wanted to be a hero since I was little! I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest can't I?" What he said just made Katsuki even madder than he already was.

Toa wanted to say something, anything, she looked over at Ayame silently asking her to do something...but the girl shook her head before giving Toa a look, silently telling her not to do anything either. As much as Ayame wanted to help her friend and beat Katsuki at the moment, and she really wanted to, but what she really wanted Izuku to speak up and stand up for himself.

Katsuki's hands had smoke coming off of them, "You'll never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exams!" Izuku started at the ground again, with sadness in his eyes, "Defenseless Izuku! This school's already crappy you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard?" a few of the kids snickered at what Katsuki said to him, some didn't say anything and just watched, and the rest didn't like what Katsuki was saying to the green haired boy and how he was treating him for being quirkless.

"Miss President." Someone said as the classroom door slid open, breaking the tension in the classroom. Everyone turned their attention to a kid wearing glasses at the entrance to the class. The boy happened to be the vice president of the student council. "I came to get you, we have another council meeting." He informed her.

Toa stood up, "Yes thank you, I'll be there in a moment." The boy bowed in her direction before he left. Toa then gathered her supplies and gracefully walked out of the classroom, however once she slid the door open she stopped. "You know, I find it quite noble that he wants to try and become a hero, even though he doesn't have a quirk." She slowly turned and gave her classmates an ice cold glare with anger and disappointment in filling her blue orbs. Her glare caused the room to somehow feel ten degrees colder. "I also find it quite rude to laugh at other people's dreams. You all should be ashamed of yourselves." She finished before walking out. When she left the room everyone, except Izuku and Ayame, looked and felt a bit guilty. But Katsuki harshly glared where Toa last stood.

* * *

In town away from the school a villain, who looked like he was made of some sort of green goo, had stolen a woman's purse.

And little did the girls know...their uncle happened to be in the area.

* * *

It was now the end of school and Izuku was the last to leave the classroom as he was putting his supplies away in his bag. Ayame had wanted to stay, but she had some stuff to deal with back home and she also had to run some errands, so she had to leave. Izuku told her that it was alright and that he understood why she couldn't stay and leave with him, and he decided to look at the news on his phone from the incident that happened earlier after his blonde female friend left the room.

"Man that fight from this morning is all over the news." He muttered to himself as he pulled out his notebook, "Better write some notes down so that I won't forget anything."

And the next thing Izuku knew, Katsuki had snatched his notebook out of his hands. And he wasn't alone.

* * *

 **With Toa**

 _"Ugh, finally some peace and quiet."_ Toa thought as she sat at the edge of the Karp pond with a book in her hands. This area of the school was always quiet, and no one really came to the area unless someone had to feed the fish. Toa would always go there when she wanted to be alone and read the current book she was reading. She really needed the peace and quiet to relax. Not only did she have to deal with stuff from the student council, but also with admirers; from confessions to love notes in her locker, same as Ayame as well. As she started to read, her mind went to how Katsuki acted towards Izuku in class earlier, souring her mood as a small snarl made its way onto her face as a low growl escaped her.

 _"Katsuki that jerk! Where does he get the gall act like that? I'll admit his quirk is impressive, but it doesn't mean he can treat people like that. And does he really think he'll be more popular than Uncle Toshinori...if he was being serious then he's a bigger idiot than I thou-"_ her angry mental rant was cut off when out of nowhere something fell right on top of her head. "Hm?" her eyes looked up as her eyebrows went up before Toa marked her place in the book and placed it next to her before she reached up for whatever was on her head off. Toa arched a brow when she held the object in her hand; it was a slightly burnt notebook. After a moment of curiously staring at the charred notebook she felt a presence walking towards her. She looked over to her left to where the presence was coming from, and to her surprise; she saw Izuku walking towards her general direction, taking note of the irritated expression on his face, and it looked like he was searching for something. When he looked up, there he saw his crush holding the thing that he was looking for.

He froze where he stood when he saw her. _"What is she doing here?"_ he mentally wondered. Noticing that the boy had stopped walking, Toa decided that she should go to him and see what he was doing. So getting up from her spot Toa started walking towards Izuku, completely forgetting about her book, and as she got closer to him he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Now standing in front of him Toa inquisitively asked, "Midoriya what are you doing here?" as she arched a brow, with the notebook still in her hands.

"O-oh um!" he started with a stutter, feeling nervous along with a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and stomach. Izuku has always been shy about talking to girls, except Ayame, but he gets really flustered whenever he tries to talk to Toa. He basically becomes a stuttering idiot; sometimes he can't even form any words. "Oh! I-I w-wa-was looking for t-that." He pointed at the notebook in the girl's hands. Her blue orbs followed where he was pointing at and realized what exactly he was pointing at.

"This is yours?" He nodded his head as his answer when he couldn't properly produce any words. Then her curiosity was getting the better of her, "Um if you don't mind me asking, but is it ok if I read this?" He was taken aback at her question, surprised that she took an interest in his notes.

"You want to read it?"

"If you don't mind that is." She gave him a small smile. He blushed a bit at the sight of her smile, he thought her smile was cute. "Sure, g-go r-right ahead." He stuttered.

"Thank you." She then opened the burnt notebook and began to read what was written in the pages. "Are these notes on heroes?" Toa asked, not taking her eyes off the notes.

"Um, y-yes th-they are." Izuku shyly replied, nervously gulping some saliva that had built up, not taking his eyes off of her.

"This is rather impressive." She said as she continued to read his notes.

Izuku's eyes shot wide open and his face was starting to resemble a tomato, all the way to the tip of his ears. "R-really! You think so?" He couldn't believe it; not only was he actually talking to his childhood crush - Alder's Princess - but she was also impressed with his notes.

"Mmhm, I really do." she smiled at him. "So there're others?" she asked.

"Huh?" he dumbly replied.

"This has the number 13 on the cover," she closed the notebook, thankfully not seeing what a certain something that Izuku keeps in his journals, and pointed at the No. 13, "meaning that there are twelve other notebooks just like this one." She stated giving him a closed eye smile.

"Oh right, yeah there is." He said feeling a bit dumb. Toa let out a giggle, thinking that he was just adorable. Hearing her giggle was like a beautiful melody to his ears. Taking noticed of her watch, she looked down and Toa saw what time it was. "Oh I'm sorry but I have to get going." she said handing him back his notes, which he nervously grabbed, before she quickly walked over to her school bag as she swiftly left the area. "It was nice talking to you!" she yelled looking over her shoulder as she continued to walk away, quickly adding "I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

Izuku just stood frozen in his spot he watched her retreating figure until she was gone. _"I can't believe it."_ A looked of accomplishment took over his beat red face with hearts around him, _"I actually talked to Toa!"_ he cheered in his head. Then he noticed something at the edge of the fish pond **(I don't know what it's really called)**. Upon a closer inspection, it was a book. Izuku walked over to where the forgotten book was and picked it up, and when he opened the cover he saw 'Property of Toa' written on it. "She was in such a hurry she forgot it. I'll give it to her at school tomorrow." He muttered to himself.

He then looked at his scorched notes, "My dreams have been burnt. Damn it! Stupid jerk!" he darkly said to himself as he continued to stare at his brittle notebook.

That was when he started to remember when he was four he would always watch a video of All Might saving 100 people from a disaster, to when that jerk doctor telling him that he will never get a quirk and that he will never be a hero...killing him on the inside...and what his mom said to him later that night.

 _"Mom, that's not what I needed you to say. Couldn't you see? My world was crumbling; there was only one thing I wanted to hear."_

* * *

Izuku was now away from school, when he stopped walking and stood under a bridge. _"I made a decision that day."_ He looked down at the ground for a moment, before he looked back up with determination written in his green eyes. _"No matter what anyone else thinks, I have to believe in myself. And I'll keep smiling just like him!"_ Izuku made a funny face as he started walking again letting out a loud laugh, kind of sounding like All Might's. _"But I won't be alone, Ayame will be there to help me, and maybe hopefully Toa will be there by my side."_ But what he didn't realize was that the villain that stole money earlier that day, the one made of some sort of green fluid, was coming out of the sewer grate in the tunnel and taking shape right behind the oblivious boy. Sensing something a bit off, Izuku stopped and turned around. Fear took its hold on him as he looked up.

"A villain?!" Izuku fearfully screeched. When the green villain's face appeared, his yellow eyes set on the boy right in front of him. Izuku was shaking, getting more and more scared.

"You'll make a perfects skin suite for me to hide in kid." Izuku turned to run, but the fluid criminal lunged at him and caught the fourteen year old. The monster forced the boy's mouth to open as he started to slowly force his way into Izuku's mouth to try to take over him. The boy couldn't breathe, and his screams were muffled...no one could hear him. "Don't worry I'm just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you don't fight back. It'll only hurt for a minute you'll feel better soon." the monster let out a chuckle when he was done talking.

Little did the two know that Toa, who was walking back to school to get her book that she left behind, was hiding behind the wall outside of the tunnel trying to figure out what to do to help. When she saw the villain she didn't see Midoriya at first and she was about to use her telepathy to contain the creature and contact her uncle, but that option flew right out the window when she suddenly saw a familiar head of crazy green. She hid herself and pressed her back against the wall and peaked around the corner, her eyes widened in horror at what she was witnessing right in front of her. The gooey villain...had Izuku in his clutches. Pressing her back against the wall, to where there was no space between her back and the wall, Toa stood there racking her brain to come up with a plan to defeat the criminal without hurting the boy she liked, but every idea she had she would crumple it up and toss it away because the end result would've been bad. She had no idea what to do, what can she do that wouldn't get Izuku hurt...or worse. _"I can't breathe!"_ Midorya clawed at the slime, but it was useless. As the sludge villain started to talk about how he would be taking over the boy's body, all Izuku could do was think about what was going to happen to him, _"Is this it? Am I going to die?"_ he cracked an eye open and saw the doodle of him wearing hero attire in the open notebook. _"I never got a chance to even be a hero."_ No longer able to hold them back, tears had begun to run down his face as he saw what else was in the notebook, a picture of a smiling Toa neatly placed between the pages, if she continued to look through the book she would've discovered it would have been very hard for Izuku to explain why he had her picture. _"I never got...the courage...to tell her how I feel about her."_ An image of a smiling Toa flashed through his mind as he stared at the pic of her before clenching his eyes shut, and the last thing he screamed in his mind was, _"Someone, please...SAVE ME!"_ as his vision started to grow dark and fuzzy.

Toa, steeling her nerves and with a look of pure determination in her eyes activated her telepathic quirk as her hands started glow a dark purple -preparing to fight with everything she has to try to save her friend- or at least she was, until something completely unexpected happened that made her stop. The sewer lid shot up into the air, quickly catching the villain's attention, and he immediately pause the process of taking over Izuku's body. The baddie looked back and what he saw sent chills down his back as he stared at a familiar large figure pulling coming out of the sewers with wide red eyes.

"Have no fear you are safe." The muscular man said with a deep voice, wearing a plain white shirt, green pants, with his blonde hair in its signature antenna style, and with a big grin on his face, now out of the gutter he stomped his foot onto the ground, "Now that I'm here that is!" Toa brightly smiled at the man who came out of the sewers, _"Uncle Yagi! Oh thank gosh."_ She cheered in her mind, now able to relax now that her uncle was there. Though taking another peak from her hiding place, Toa noticed the plastic bag in his hand; at first she wondered why he had a plastic bag, but then she remembered him telling her as she left for school that he was going to the convenient store to get some stuff.

The sludge monster then tried to attack All Might by whipping his arm right at the muscular hero. All Might saw the attack coming and he ducked his body into a crouch position managing to doge the blow right on time before he propelled himself towards the criminal. The creature tried again with his other arm at All Might, but the grinning saw this coming. Once All Might was close enough, as the sludge man's arm was about to make contact, he brought his feet back onto the ground, sliding across the floor, and pulled his arm back yelling "Texas Smash!" as he, without even touching the sludge man, All Might punched him with so much force that he practically created gale force winds through the tunnel and, unknown to them, towards Toa.

"I...can't...hold it together!" then the villain splattered all over the tunnel from the force of All Might's blow. Releasing a very dazed Izuku, and as he tried to focus his fuzzy and fading vision on the powerfully built man as he started to fall to the ground the only thing he could do was think, _"Is that...All Might!"_ before his vision went black. Seeing the unconscious boy on the ground, All Might slightly panicked a bit.

"Oh no!" The older man rushed over to the green haired boy, who was currently splayed on the concrete ground. That was when Toa made her appearance known, "Uncle!" she said in a hushed tone that only her uncle could hear, just in case there was anyone else in the area. All Might looked up and saw his niece coming towards them.

"Toa what are you doing here?" He asked. Toa then started to explain that she was on her way to the bookstore, hoping to buy a book that was recently published by one of her favorite authors, before she would go home, finish her homework and read. But she stopped and turned back around when she realized that she forgot her book back at school. However that quickly changed when she was witnessing what the sludge man was doing to her friend, how she was planning to used her quirk fight the sludge man but didn't do it because he intervened and quickly defeated the criminal. When she finished her story Toa kneeled down beside Izuku to check and make sure he had no injuries with her uncle standing behind her as he hovered over her small figure.

Toa let out a sigh of relief, "He's ok. Just unconscious." Toshinori Yagi then released his own breath of relief.

"Hey Uncle."

"Hm?"

"What's in the bag?" Toa pointed at the bag in currently in the older man's hand, and its content was two large soda bottles. Seeing the bottles, then looking at the remains of the sludge man a light bulb lit up in Toa's head.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

All Might started rapidly, yet softly, patting Izuku's cheek to try to wake him up. "Hey! Wake up!" he stopped the action when heard a small moan coming from the green haired boy on the floor. When Izuku opened his eyes he saw not only did he see Toa looking down at him, but also All Might standing over him next to the girl.

"We're glad to see you finally awake!" All Might said in his deep hero voice. For a moment Izuku sat there in frozen in shock, with a funny look on his face, until he let out a scream as he scooted back away from the two. "Well looks like you're moving around alright. Sorry about that back there, I didn't mean for you to get caught up with my justicing. Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe, but as it turns out this city's sewers system's pretty difficult to navigate." All Might explained to the boy as Toa sweatdropped once the man began to let out a loud boisterous laugh.

"I'm pretty sure all sewer systems are like that." She quietly muttered to herself so that no one could hear her comment.

Izuku just sat in his spot with a dazed look in his eyes, with small spirals replacing his pupils, as his all time favorite hero continued to talk. "Anyway you were a big help, thank you!" All Might then held up the soda bottles up, but instead of soda it held the villain inside of both of them instead. "And thanks to this little lady, she used her quirk to contain the evil doer here." Toa's idea was that she emptied the bottle and used her telekinesis to gather all of the sludge man's, including his eyeballs, into them before she handed them to her uncle.

 _"The most amazing hero in the whole world; All Might. The real thing, in the flesh, standing right in front of me! HE LOOKS SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!"_ Izuku fanboyed in his mind as he stared at the famous hero.

"Izuku..." Toa noticed his silence, and his current state, "...are you ok?" the moment she asked him that, that was when words actually could leave his mouth. "Holy crap I gotta get an autograph!" the boy then started to look on his person for a pen and paper for the hero to sign, completely ignoring Toa next to him who was a bit surprised by his sudden burst of energy. Then he noticed his notebook not too far from him. "Please sign my notebook." To Izuku's surprise when he opened his notebook to what he thought what was going to be a blank page, it turns out while he was out All Might already signed it in big bold writing that took up both pages; along with a little doodle next to it. "Ah! He already did!" Izuku then started to repeatedly bow to the hero, in an inhuman pace, as All Might was placing the soda bottles into his pants pockets. Izuku was also telling his favorite hero how his autograph was going to be a family heirloom, and All Might and Toa couldn't make out what else he was saying because he started to talk really fast. So instead of being rude All Might gave him a twinkling thumbs up, "Uh-huh!" he said as he did the action.

"Whelp I gotta get this guy to the police so that they can take care of him." All Might then started to walk off, but he told the kids "Stay out of trouble! See you around."

"Wait you're leaving? Already?" Izuku asked as All Might was stretching. Toa took a step back knowing what he was about to do.

"Pro heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies." Toa knew what he was saying, this got her to wonder how long he's been in his current form...and how long does he have until he runs out of fumes. "Yes you are absolutely right. Now you should get going before something else happens today, but thank you for saving my friend." She said trying to get him to leave, but she quickly added her thanks for saving Izuku...even though she could've done that once she and Yagi were home.

 **"How long do you have?"** Toa asked Toshinori through a telepathic link she created with her quirk, while Izuku was in his own little world completely unaware about was going on between the two. **"Are you about to transform back?"**

 **"Yeah I am."** Toa's eyes slightly widened at his answer. **"You should go now. Before Izuku or anyone else sees you in your real form."** She fervently told him.

 **"Yes I know, don't worry Toa. I'll see you at home.** Now stand back, I'm taking off!" All Might then used his quirk to launch himself high into the air like a rocket, "Thank you for your continued support!" he yelled when he was high up in the air.

Toa then started to relax once her uncle was leaving, but when she looked over to where Izuku was standing...he wasn't there. "HUH?!" she looked around the area, "Oh no...don't tell me he." she looked back into the sky, at All Might's retreating figure, she then noticed a familiar figure hanging on to dear life on her uncle's leg. She was completely flabbergasted at what the green haired boy did, but that wasn't what worried her. "He's going to find out the truth about uncle." An unsettling feeling made its way into her chest. When All Might was looking for a place to land, he let out a small cough, and unknown to the boy hanging on to dear life, a bit of blood came out of the corner of his mouth afterwards.

 _"Shit!"_

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 ** _With Izuku_**

After his horrifying ordeal of flying with All Might, when he hung onto the hero's leg for dear life, Izuku was shaking worse than a leaf. "My whole life just flashed before my eyes." He said in a quiet shaky tone.

All Might had his back to the young boy, "Not a very smart move. Bang on the door for a while, and someone will let you in. Now, I have to go." All Might then started to walk away from the trembling boy, "See you on the flip side." Hearing that got Izuku out of his trance.

"Wait not yet!" he yelled getting onto his feet, "One second!" he reached out for the hero.

"NO! I don't have any time." All Might continued to walk away from him.

"But I have to know!" Izuku then started to have a flashback of when the doctor told him that he was quirkless and that he was never going to be a hero:

 _"Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen."_

To later that night when his mom's words echoed in his head:

 _"I'm so sorry Izuku. I wish things were different."_

Then Bakugo's voice from school earlier that day:

 _"Defenseless Izuku! This school's already crappy. Do you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard?"_

As these words rung in his head, Izuku slowly started to bring his reached out hand back to his side. _"Even though they might be right, I'm not going to give up!"_ With new found confidence, Izuku finally asked, "Is it possible to become a hero, even though I don't have a quirk?" his question made All Might stop in his tracks. "I'm a normal kid without any powers. Could I hope to be someone like you?" All Might, ever so slowly, began to look back at the boy over his shoulder.

 _"Meeting All Might was a dream come true. The hero I've idolized for most of my life. I didn't realize it at the time, but that chance encounter would change the course of my future...and that I would one day get the girl of my dreams."_

* * *

Oh. MY. GOSH! This seriously took me so long to write. The characters Ayame and Toa are based off of me and my sister. I'm Toa, and my sister is Ayame. Izuku is seriously my favorite character in this series, I love how sweet and shy he is; it's just downright adorable.

Oh and if you want to see pictures of Toa and Ayame, check out KaeganMeller21 on deviantart. Her drawings are really good.

Reviews would be fantastic, so that y'all can let me know how well I'm doing and that I can make changes to any mistake that I have made. I really hope that you guys like this fanfic.

This is Keller75863548274483 saying, bye-bye!


End file.
